huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damion Vale
Damion Vale is the teenaged son of Dante Vale . A strong but hardheaded Seeker, Damion is aiming to be a top Seeker like his father. History As a child, Damion's mother died of cancer when he was three. He has little to no memory about her since he's been practical raised by his father Dante Vale, he was raised in different places of the world by his father being taught how to fight and how to use Seeker spells. At the age of seven, Dante and Damion were in Russia when DeFoe and The Organization ambushed them, this is around the same time Dante gave Damion Silverhunter, Dante hide Damion in a hallow tree till he was safe from the Organization. After what happened in Russia Dante came to a extremely hard dissuasion that no father should ever come to. He sent Damion to live with Tersly knowing his son would be safer there then with him out in the open. After a mouth or so of living with Tersly, Damion got use to not seeing his father every day like he use to. Tersly gave Damion Bulregard after the first two weeks he was living with him. At the age of nine, Damion and Tersly were in England for a research mission. Damion when on a little 'exploring' mission of his own and fell into a hole where he found Gawain's amulet and taking it back to Tersly when he got out of the hole. Tersly told him what he found and he was able to keep Gawain. At the age of nine and a half, Damion and Tersely were back in the Foundation's Safe House. Damion found a Freelancer amulet in a book in the library. He asked Tersly if he could use it sometime and he said he could just have it. At the age of ten, Damion was walking in the forest in the town where the Foundation's Safe House was at with SilverHunter, or Silver to Damion, where he fell into another hole finding both Wolf Knight and Gar-Ghoul's amulets. After climbing out of the hold with the help of SilverHunter, Damion kept the two amulets. At the age of eleven, Damion was on a training mission in France. While on one of his breaks from training Damion went exploring again and stumbled into a room. He found Arc's ring in a carved out book. Damion keep the ring and book easily bonding with Arc for some reason. At the age thirteen, Damion was in Scotland for a research mission and went to a castle walking right into a wall in the castle and a ring fell out from behind a portrait. It ended up being Lindorm's ring and Damion kept it. In the present, Damion found a mysterious amulet on his nightstand one morning. It was Jirwolf's amulet. Damion doesn't know where it came from or why it was in his room. Damion also now lives with his father Dante again now that he's a lot older and can use Seeker Spells a lot better. He's also powerbonded to SilverHunter since he was his first titan. Damion is in school with Sophie and Lok , he sleeps in most of the same classes at Lok does but he still gets 'A+'s in all his classes. Personality Damion has the personality of a younger, more active, a bit more impulsive and slightly cocky Dante Vale. Abilities Damion's combat abilities are in their raw stage considering that he is still a teenager. But he is learning how to use and controll they quickly. Bonded Titans *Silverhunter *Jirwolf *Lindorm *Gar-Ghoul *Wolf Knight *Bulregard Titans *Gar-Ghoul, one of Damion's favorite titans. He always calls on Gar-Ghoul during battle or whenever he feels lonely when his dad's not around. *Wolf Knight, another favorite of Dam. Damion always keeps Wolf Knight's amulet close when he's walking at night. *Arc , Damion doesn't use Arc that often because the Organization wants her. Damion keeps her amulet/ring close to him to keep her safe. *Lindorm, Damion loves this Titan a lot but not as much as the one his father gave to him. He calls on Lindorm when in battle and whenever he feels lonely with out his father around or anyone else. *Bulregard, Tersly gave the amulet to Damion when he was younger when he first started started living with him since living with his dad would be to dangerous. Damion uses Bulregard as a companion and a scout, but mostly a companion. *Gawain , Damion found his amulet while in England with Tersly. Not one of his commonly used Titans, but Dam still uses him. *Jirwolf, this one baffled a lot of the other Foundation Seekers on how young Mr. Vale got this Titan. Not even Damion knows how he got it exactly. *Freelancer , Damion uses Freelancer a lot and he likes Freelancer a lot since his dad has one as well. *Silverhunter, Dante gave Damion this one and he loves it more then any of his other Titans. Damion uses Silverhunter a lot, whether it's in battle, walking around at night, on missions for rookies, when he's lonely, when he wants to talk to someone or when he just wants someone watching over him when he sleeps. He loves this Titan a lot. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Characters created by Daydream63